


missed you

by Ships_addict



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Smut, baby boy simon, daddy raphael, malec are fathers material, simon is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_addict/pseuds/Ships_addict
Summary: it's my first time writing like ever so be kind with your girl AND english is not my first language so if i made any mistakes please tell me i would appreciate it





	missed you

Simon couldn’t stand being away from Raphael, he felt guilty. Deep inside him he regrets what he did, he now knows that dying in a war against valentine is better than living the rest of his days without “his” Raphael.  
Raphael in the other hand was hurt he didn’t knew that he could feel heartbroken again he didn’t understand what he was feeling. He knew that Simon was different, but he didn’t think that he would feel deader than he already was without “his baby” by his side.  
Simon had nowhere to go after Raphael threw him out of Du mort, so he decides to go to Magnus’s house. He didn’t expect to be welcomed moreover to Alexander treating him like a son.  
Magnus felt sorry for the boy, it has been three days for the poor soul without eating anything, he just kept on crying and whimpering until he falls asleep eventually.  
Raphael wasn’t better than him, he made lily do all his work, and didn’t go out of his room, he didn’t cry because he just doesn’t but he felt a pain in his chest, it was overwhelming. He really hoped that Simon would come back to him; he just needed his baby by his side.  
After ten days apart from his mentor, Simon decided that he doesn’t want to live anymore because he couldn’t stop the pain, it was a torture, living without the man he loved more than anything in the world. So he thought that he will let the sun do the job for him he opened the windows and waited for the sunrise; Magnus was going to check on the miserable little boy, when he opened the door he didn’t believe what he saw; the sun just started to burn Simon pale skin, he quickly closed the curtains and started healing the boy.  
Simon started pleading Magnus to leave him die “please….pleaase…it hurts. Less…I can’t…Magnus”  
The warlock cast a sleeping spell on the vampire he couldn’t stand seeing him struggle like that “shuusshh baby, it going to be okay pumpkin, Raphael still loves you darling; everything’s going to be fine just sleep little cushion “  
Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about what happened, he was too lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice Alec come in to their room.  
“Magnus, love what’s wrong? You seem off “  
“Alexander I didn’t see you coming babe”  
Alec laid down next to his boyfriend and started kissing him; Magnus smiled into the kiss and hugged his lover tighter  
“Now tell me what happened, what’s wrong?”  
“Simon, he tried to kill himself today, the boy is not going to last if Raphael don’t take him back”  
“Magnus I can’t lose my little baby. By the angel what should we do; I’m going to talk to Raphael he should know, he loves him. Magnus I can tell.”  
“I think that it’s better if it’s me who talk to him; I was thinking about it I was just waiting for you to tell me what you think.” 

“Yes, I think that you should and right now; my little baby won’t last after what he did”  
Magnus got his phone with a flick of his wrist and called Raphael hoping that he’ll answer.  
Raphael was sitting on the piano when his phone started ringing; he wasn’t planning on answering but when he saw Magnus’s name he taught that Simon was hurt so he did pick up.  
“Raphael, thank god, I need to talk to you.”  
“What do you want? I’m not in the mood of talking.”  
“It’s Simon you really need to talk to him, the poor kid tried to kill himself today.”  
“Simon did what? Is my baby okay? Magnus talk to me please.”  
“He’s okay now; I saved him at the last minute, Raphael he can’t leave without you; he really needs you to talk to him he didn’t had anything to eat since the day he left, he doesn’t have any blood in his body”  
“Magnus, open the door”  
“What door Raphael; I’m telling you...”  
“I’m at your door step, OPEN THE DOOR”  
Magnus ran to his apartment door and opened it.  
“Magnus can I see him?”  
“Of course my dear follow me”  
Simon was still asleep when Raphael came in. the older vampire could smell burned skin and hunger and he felt soo bad it was he’s fault that he’s baby is suffering. At first he thought that Simon freed Camille because he wanted to be with her, he was jealous and couldn’t think straight, which caused his baby pain he was stupid and selfish; he just hopes that Simon would forgive him and take him back with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing like ever so be kind with your girl AND english is not my first language so if i made any mistakes please tell me i would appreciate it


End file.
